


Undo me

by alpha4699



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha4699/pseuds/alpha4699
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it was Alec's memories that were taken? what will happen when everything he is gets taken away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivion

Alec stood dumbstruck like the others watching silently as the Prince of Hell known as Asmodeus asked the man he loved to die on their behalf. For a split second Alec thought the demon taking away its sons immortality would mean that he and Magnus could grow old together but logic caught up with his self centred fantasies with the realisation that Magnus would die without it he was over 700 years old and turn to dust before him.

Just as Alec was a about to object Simon stepped forward offering to take his place it took one look at Izzy to know if anything happened to the stupidly brave day lighter it would break her and Alec couldn't stand the thought of his baby sister hurt. Anyway what had he to lose.

"Asmodeus" the demon turned to him "there has to be something, anything, else you want please don't do this"

The beast cocked his head to the side as if evaluating Alec.

"Mmmmmm interesting, young lightwood you seem to be filled with such self loathing and pain I wonder why?" the demon dralled sparing a quick glance at his son Magnus flinched back as if he had been struck

"oh a broken heart how delightful, yes I believe there is something I want more than his immorality I want your pain, anguish and heart break and the only way I can take those is through your memories and also I want to take the runes you wear as they have my brother Raziels power. Tell me young shadow hunter could you stand for me to undo everything you are and have ever been taken away the title of brother, parabarai, lover, protector and friend everything that makes you you." 

Looking at the family that had been forged through tragedies and blood Alec knew he would do anything to keep them happy and safe.

Alec looked the "Prince" in the eye taking in the wrongness of them compared to Magnus'

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them and there isn't much to be undone anyway" 

Alec took a moment to look at his makeshift family his little sister crying and protesting against Simon who was holding her back, his parabatai clutching his hands together his jaw clenched and eyes wet with unshed tears then to Magnus the man who flounced into his life in a wave of sparkles and cat eyes who turned his life upside down and taught him what love was and that it was ok to be himself now he stood frozen like he was looking for something he had lost his usual sparking Cat eyes empty and broken shaking his head ever so slightly again and again 

"yes I willingly give you my memories and the power of my runes. Undo me and everything I am"


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I?

What's going on?

"Someone get a doctor our John Doe is waking up"

Who said that? is that my name John Doe? no that doesn't seem right

"Hello Sir can you tell me your name?"

what was my name? come on!

_Alec...._

"Alec I think my names Alec" he said to the overly handsy nurse

"alrighty then Alec you got a last name?" the nurse asked flicking her mousy brown hair out of her hair...wait is she batting her lashes? really she's flirting now

"I can't remember" Alec said in a weak voice "I-I cant remember anything....What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know" A man said strutting into the small hospital room judging by the white coat and arrogant walk he's a doctor "you were found unconscious at the back of some club called Pandemonium we thought you had alcohol poising but no trace of anything in your system. You say you can't remember anything at all?"

"no I don't and I feel perfectly fine look I don't know what happened but I do know I am fine so...." Alec trailed off hoping they would get the subtle hint that he wanted to be any where but here

"well there isn't much we can do we did a few MRIs when you were out but there wasn't anything unusual" 

"so I can leave?"

"we cant keep you here so yes you need to be discharged but I will leave you in the very capable hands off nurse Isabelle" the doctor winked at said nurse

_Isabelle I know that name how?_ its just a common name Alec assured himself but it made him sick that this Isabelle was flirting with him constantly the whole way to the front of the hospital

"here are the other belongings you came in with just a phone and a weird old stick. Hope you don't mind but I saved my number in your phone, Call me?" the nurse said winking before walking off

looking down at his belongings this is it a brand new phone and an old metal stick, no wallet?

Alec looked at the fading sun and cursed lightly "where do I go now? I don't even know where I belong."  

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHOSE ALEC????" Isabelle screamed at her mom who stood flabbergasted at her daughters strange behaviour

"Isabelle Sofia Lightwood what in the Angel are you talking about who is Alec? and why do I need to find him?" Crossing her arms Maryse inspected her eldest child "Is Alec one of your Downworlder conquests? I thought you were in love with the Daylighter?

"no...no Alec is not my 'Downworlder conquest' he is my big brother and your son and now I've lost him just like I lost-" Isabelle broke down sobbing her mascara running down her cheeks all Maryse could do was hold her while cried herself to sleep on the institute floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like its my first fanfic since that one time I tried and failed at another. if you want follow me on instagram at amcstay499


End file.
